


I Will Wait

by purpledawnn



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, Prison, Rape, Sasuke got captured post Danzo fight, Slow Build, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledawnn/pseuds/purpledawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe where Sasuke gets captured after his fright with Danzo. He gets imprisoned and some unfortunate things happen. Non-con stuff here. the story will continue on slightly different path than the canon verse but will hit all the events.  UPDATE ATLEAST ONCE OR TWICE A DAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sasuke had been taken into custody after his battle with Danzo. Naruto had arrived just as he was being sealed by Yamato and Kakashi. Kakashi and Yamato agreed that Sasuke should not be disposed of, but they did feel he needed to be held responsible for his actions. Kakashi knew most of all he needed help. But this wasn't up to him, the council would have to decide who would be the next Hokage. After that there would meetings and hearings to discuss the Uchiha's fate.

Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but not like this. Sasuke had just killed the Hokage for fucks sake. What were they going to do to him? This wasn't right none of this was. Sasuke laid unconscious and bloody in the wooden cage. He looked so peaceful while he slept, but Naruto knew there was a war waging inside his mind. Naruto cursed himself 'if only I had been a little faster... I could have stopped him.. I could have saved him..'

As they neared the gates of Konoha he noticed ROOT members following ever closer to them. He could smell the murderous intent coming off them. He felt the Kyubii chakra well up inside him, if they, no if _anyone_ wanted to harm Sasuke they would have to kill him first.

 

X-x-X

Chapter 1

Once inside the gates against Naruto's wishes they were separated. Kakashi assured him that he would be alright and everyone would accept the laws regarding prisoners. Sasuke was immediately taken to a holding cell. They quickly placed a chakra inhibitor on him and covered his eyes with bandages before he could regain consciousness. The Uchiha was severely injured, but they did not wanna chance having to go up against the Sharingan. Even though he was damn near blind they were not taking any chances. They left him chained, blindfolded, and incapacitated on cold concrete floor.

The following day he regained consciousness only to gather that he was infact most likely in Konoha, and he was very much restrained. He hated this, it gnawed at his pride being this weak and vulnerable. Then he heard it; that dead last begging for them to release him. This damaged Sasuke's pride even further and he became enraged. He didn't want Naruto's pity, help, or hell even his friendship. He decided to lay still a listen to the men and Naruto's conversation, he wouldn't let them know he was awake yet; after all surprise is a shinobi's best weapon.

"Just take those god awful bandages off his eyes!" Naruto yelled.

The men laughed and rudely said "Hey kid you better watch your mouth your almost as low as that traitor in there. If not for you having saved the village your ass wouldn't even be permitted in here"  
'saved the village' Sasuke thought to himself. 'he saved their sorry asses and they still treat him like garbage?'

Naruto grit his teeth. He couldn't stand seeing his incredibly strong, proud, and.. incredibly muscular yet slender at the same time friend like this. "Well I'm going to be here as long as he's here so you'll just have to learn to put up with me."

The men sighed and went back to their paperwork as Naruto pulled a chair up as close to the cell as he could. He sat quietly for a moment and studied the man infront of him. Seeing him brought up so many conflicting emotions: saddness and pity for the poor shape he was in, shame for not being able to stop this, fear of not knowing what was coming, a kind of happiness from just being near him, and this odd tingling as he stared at his glimmering pale well toned body. Naruto was unsure what this meant, but pushed it to the back of his head for now. Unaware that the Uchiha was awake he began to speak softly a kind of apology to Sasuke, but for his own sake.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you from this. I couldn't save you from Orochimaru. I couldn't save you from yourself. Everything I ever tried to do for you I failed. You know what you said at the Valley of the end may have been true.. It is harder to have bounds and loose them than to have never had them at all. I know this because when I thought I was going to loose you it was as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breath, couldn't think, hell I couldn't even stand. I lost Jiraiya sensei too... I almost lost myself than, but a friend talked me back to he edge. I had always hoped I could do that for you..." Naruto felt a burning in his throat and choked back tears to continue. "I just want to let you know that I will never give up on you. I will never stop trying. I will wait for you to come around forever if thats what it takes. When I become Hokage I want you by my side. Well right all the wrongs, well make it all right, make it all up... and I mean everything.. the _council_ and _Itachi._ We will make it all right."

Naruto's words bore into Sasuke's soul. "Na..ru..to.." Sasuke choked out. "You... you know about my.. my brother.." His bandages were soaked.

"Sasuke, I... I didn't know you were awake. I mean I'm glad you are this is just a little embarrassing now. Are you.. are you okay?"

Sasuke turned his head from Naruto. "Don't change the subject teme."

"I'm not its just.. I'm worried about you okay." Naruto reached his hand through the bars just enough for his finger tips to run down Sasuke's forearm comfortingly. "I'll put it this way.. I know why your goals in life changed. We're in mixed company right now.." Naruto's whisper became even quieter as he spoke "some of the men gaurding you are ROOT members. Kakashi and I have been watching them. I am not sure what they want, but I can smell ill will."

Sasuke nodded. Even though his situation was still the same as earlier he felt oddly calmer... safer with Naruto around.

Naruto continued to rub his fingers against Sasuke's soft arm, and too his surprise Sasuke gave no objection. For a minute he thought he even may have seen a smile. 

"Get some rest Sasuke. I have so much to tell you tomorrow." Sat pressed against the bars and rubbed Sasuke's arm until he fell asleep. He then turned his attention to the other reason he was there. Watching the gaurds. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get REALLY rough at the end. TRIGGERS: rape,, death, abuse. I'm sorry I had to go there, but trust me theres light at the end of the tunnel!!!

Sasuke awoke the next morning, atleast he thought it was morning. Those damn bandages were so thick absolutely no light came through. He was cold and sore. He was use to sleeping nearly anywhere when traveling, but atleast then he would have had a blanket. He began to cough, and not even a split second later Naruto was there.

"Oi Sasuke, want some water?"

"Well.. I do _need_ some." Sasuke sarcastically replied.

"Just give me one second!" Naruto poofed and instantly poofed back with a glass of water with a straw. He layed it right where Sasuke could reach it himself. He wanted to help Sasuke as much as he could, but he wanted to avoid any unnecessary damage to Sasuke's pride.

Naruto gave Sasuke a moment to adjust himself before he began speaking. He told him all about everything he had missed, fighting pein, getting beaten up for his sake, but most importantly meeting his father. He told him how Tsunade wasn't in good shape, and that he heard rumors that Kakashi would be the next Hokage.

Sasuke sat and listened to every word Naruto said. He felt strange, even though he was in a horrible situation he let himself relax. This baffled him. What was it about Naruto's voice that calms him so. Hell even his sent calmed him. Sasuke chalked all of this up to his other senses being heightened due to his lack of sight. He couldn't resist it though. Naruto's earthy sent almost took him back in time. Back to the last time he laid vulnerable in front of Naruto prepared to die so he could live on, and Naruto had held him so tightly and strongly to his chest. Sasuke couldn't keep these thoughts out of his head the entire day as Naruto continued telling stories. 

Time floated away and Sasuke let himself become wrapped up in Naruto. Then all the sudden he heard Naruto stand up. "Hey teme hold on I'll be right back." Naruto came back a few minutes later but was accompanied by someone else. 

"Oi Sasuke I hate to do this but I have to go home and get some rest. I've been up since my last we left that inn a few days ago. But a good friend of mine was already assigned to guard tonight so I figured now would be as good a time as any to take a break."

"Hello Sasuke. My name is Yamato and I will be one of the guards here tonight." Sasuke recognized this voice. It was the man who helped Kakashi capture him. The man who had been there the day they had infiltrated Orochimaru's compound. This man was absolutely insignificant to Sasuke, but he knew Naruto had been up for god knows how long and wouldn't leave as long as faceless ROOT and ANBU were his gaurds. If Naruto trusted this man Sasuke would have to.

"hnn" was the only sound Sasuke made. He still had some of his pride intact, and he was not going to beg that dead last to stay.

Yamato shook Naruto's hand to assure him everything would be fine, but Naruto could almost not bare leaving Sasuke. He had just began getting close to him again, and he was scared if he left he would lose all of the progress they had made. Naruto slumped to the door, "Bye Sasuke I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"hnn" Sasuke replied as Naruto reluctantly left and made his way to his apartment. 

Sasuke ignored all the attempts the man made to talk to him, and eventually Yamato gave up on speaking to him and began conversing with the other guard.  Sasuke just couldn't relax tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, but also he had this odd ominous feeling. Suddenly the door opened and there was a bang. Before Yamato or the other guard even knew the door was opening they were dead. All Sasuke could tell was that he most likely just heard two people die, and then suddenly he felt a sharp stringing in his neck and was out.

Sasuke awoke still blind folded and restrained, but this place was different. He was on a cold metal surface, but worst of all he was entirely naked. He began to breath heavily and sweat. ' _Get ahold of yourself!_ ' He repeated in his head over and over. ' _Assess the situation_ ' and so he did, but that didn't help much. He had what felt like thick leather straps around his ankles, right above his knees, stomach, wrists, and neck. He began to pull and shake at the restraints, but all that did was cause whoever was holding him to notice he was awake. 

"Well hello Mr. Uchiha.Glad you have finally joined us. We can finally begin."

"Who the fuck are you sick bastards?! Do you have any idea what I will do to you once I get free?!"

"Sorry to tell you this, well wait no I'm not. You killed my master, and I am happy to tell you that if you ever actually manage to get free it will be an empty shell of a man with no eyes that walks out of this building. You see your eyes are worth more than pure gold, especially since your the last of your kind."

"Bastard! I will destroy my eyes before I let a sick fuck like you get them!"

"Now now pretty boy." The man puts a gag in Sasuke's mouth and continues. "Right now your all bark and no bite, and that's how its going to stay."

The man runs his hands up and down the entire length of Sasuke's body, panting heavily as he's doing it. "This is my favorite part and expirments, I always get to play with them first." The man adjusts the straps holding Sasuke so his legs are up in the air and spread. Sasuke lets out a muffled scream. He feels so helpless and ashamed he doesn't know what to do.

The man runs something cold down his torso. Sasuke shudders. _'Its a knife'_.The man cuts several shallow cuts all over Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke manages to keep his composure. This pain was nothing he could handle it ten fold. He would not give this man the satisfaction of breaking him. The man continued this for awhile, rubbing the blood all over Sasuke as he continued to touch him _everywhere._ After a few minutes he noticed it was no longer phasing him. 

"Heh! Ready to move on already? Okay baby I'll give you want you want!" The man climbed right up on the metal table and seated himself at Sasuke's entrance. Without Hesitation he shoved his erection deep into Sasuke, Tearing him horribly. Once against Sasuke let out a muffled scream. After a minute or so he acclimated himself to the pain and stopped crying out in agony. The man noticing this decides he needs to step up his game again. He slows down his thrusts for a moment and reaches over a grabs a needle. He shoves it clear through Sasuke's penis. Sasuke lets out his loudest cry yet, and the man seems to revel in it.

"Now this little kitty is going to purr for me or else he'll keep getting punished." Sasuke didn't make a sound, so the man didn't hesitate to impale Sasuke's flaccid dick with another hypodermic needle. He screamed a blood curdling cry and began to sob. He couldn't take this any more, he couldn't stand that he allowed himself to submit to this man. It made him sick to his stomach and he vomited all over the himself. The man laughed and rubbed it into his face. The man's thrusts became deeper and Sasuke could feel the blood pour out of his hole steadily. Then all of the sudden the man spasmed and then fell atop of Sasuke. He pulled himself out of Sasuke and leaned forward and squeezed Sasuke's face. "Now be a good princess while my friends get their turns. Same rule's apply with the punishment."

Sasuke felt numb now, he was loosing himself. He couldn't take this much longer, and who knows how long it would be until they finally put him out of his 16 years of misery. 

 

While all this is going on Naruto is at home sleeping. He dreams of Sasuke.

_His head in his lap they sit discussing nothing in particular. He feels so warm and fuzzy and he looks into Sasuke's deep soulful eyes. All the sudden those eyes close and his do as well they both lean in and kiss! It's a slow and gentle kiss. Their lips linger for a moment while they lightly brush up against each other tenderly. Naruto learns back and gently brushes hair out of Sasuke's eyes. All of the sudden Sasuke's eyes shoot to the Mangekyo Sharingan and he's screaming in pain. Screaming for Naruto as he's pulled down through a crack in the earth into blackness._

Naruto woke up screaming, drenched in sweat and tears. He had realized two things. The first being the fact that he was madly in love with Sasuke, and the second being that something was wrong.  _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for doing that to poor Sasuke, but we all must know that you know who is going to come save him right??


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dressed and bounded across roof tops. He races to the jail where Sasuke was being held, but he didn't sense Sasuke's chakra there. His legs went numb, his vision tunneled. Sasuke had to be okay, he just had to. He was finally back in Konoha, and Naruto had finally realized the extent of his feelings for him. Finally he reached the jail bursting through the doors only to find Yamato and the guard dead. "Damnit!" He punched the wall and fell to his knees. He cursed himself for being so foolish to allow himself to be lulled into a false sense of security. Poor Yamato, but he didn't have time to worry about that now Sasuke was missing. He had to find him, he had to save him this time. For all the times he had failed Sasuke he had to save him this time. Naruto entered sage mode and searched for Sasuke's Chakra. He could barely feel it, but it was there. He headed towards the outskirts of the village, tails forming as he ran.

One one of the other men was driving into Sasuke. Sasuke layed dead still and bloody, he had drifted off into his mind. He had to escape this, all he thought of was what could have been if he had stayed in the village with Naruto. His brother would still be alive, and he could have saved Naruto a lot of pain. At a time like tis while he layed at the verge of deah all he could think of was Naruto.. "Na..ru..to.." he choked out just before there was a large explosion outside. He could hear men screaming ' _demon_ '. He snapped himself out of his state of numbness and began to frantically pull at his restraints.

"Theres no use boy, he'll never make it in here theres-" stopping short the because there was another explosion. This time louder. 

"Not-n-NOT! another step closer or a kill hi-" Naruto pierced through he throat with a tail before he could even threaten his Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out for him, and then he realized the sad shape he must be in. Naruto dispelled the tailed beast chakra and returned to normal. He was sick to his stomach, what had they done to Sasuke. Although he was in shock he spared no time cutting all of Sasuke's restraints at once, gently wrapped him in something, and than began to undo the bandages around his eyes. Naruto held him close as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to seeing tears streaming down Naruto's face.

"Naruto.. arigatou gozaimasu.." Tears flowed down onto Sasuke's face as he said this. Naruto held him even tighter. Sasuke could feel him trembling.

"Don't thank me.. This is all my fault. I never should have left you, I never should have let them bring you back here, I wasn't-" Naruto hyperventallated and then continued "I wasn't good enough for you yet again."

"Naruto, never think that again.. It is me that is not good enough for you.. Thats why I left I thought at the time that the darkness biting at my ankles would pull you down along with me." Sasuke breathed deeply, and placed his hand and Naruto's face pulling it close to his face. Feeling each others breaths and staring into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke.." Naruto ran his thumb along Sasuke's smooth cheek, tenderly wiping away a tear. "Sasuke.. You need to know something."

Before Naruto could even speak Sasuke pulled Naruto down and pressed their lips together. They lingered for a moment before Naruto breathed heavily through his nose and then deepened the kiss. Naruto pulled away for a moment and stared deep into Sasuke. Their eyes meant in perfect harmony and it was as if their souls were dancing. They did not need to speak any words, but Naruto still wanted to.

"I love you Sasuke. I swear as long as I live I will be by your side. I will not let you fall into darkness ever again."

"I.. I.. Love you too.." Sasuke replied as Naruto's eyes widened and tears of joy began to flow. Their lips mean again passionately and their tongues danced. Their movements were so fluid it was as if they were the same being, each containing what the other needed. Light and Dark, yin and yang.


	4. Choices

Naruto and Sasuke stay intertwine for awhile until Naruto notices the blood pooling around them. Sasuke was hurt pretty bad and they needed to get him help. Naruto held Sssuke tight inhaling his sent slowly.

"Hey teme.. I think we should go find someone to take a look at you."  
  
"No!" Sasuke looked terrified. "No one else can see my like this. And besides what do you think they'll do to me after they heal me? Back into the darkness and chains. I would rather die than go back to that!"

"But Sasuke-"

"No! You no what they wanted? They wanted my fucking eyes Naruto. They wanted to break me and take my eyes. And besides that look around at all the dead ROOT members. You forget that the elders are in charge until there is a Hokage. Who knows if they're the ones who ordered this in the first place. I mean if they sanctioned the death of an entire clan who knows what else they're capable of!" Sasuke stopped and winced as he pulled the needles out of his penis. "And besides, none of my wounds are life threatening." ' _mentally crushing yes, but life threatening no_ ' he kept that to himself not wanting to burden Naruto. 

Naruto sat quiet for a moment and then spoke. "Sasuke lets leave.. Lets run away together. I can't stand to be without you any longer. We can go back to my place tend to your wounds, get supplies, and leave before day break."

"Naruto.. Are you sure this is what you want? What about becoming Hokage? What about all your friends?"

"I dont want to be a part of anything that could do this to you. And besides who's to say Kakashi sensei won't become Hokage and ratify all the wrongs and we can return?"

"I dont know Naruro, I feel like I would be stealing your life away from you.." Sasuke turned his face into Naruto's collar bone.

"Stealing my life away would be walking away without me. Being without you before was hell, and that was before I even knew what could be. Now that I've.. I've seen you.. seen your soul.. We can't be apart.. we just can't." Naruto began to shake and hold Sasuke even tighter.

"Alright Usuratonkachi.. Let's go."

Naruto hoisted Sasuke up into his arms and they were gone in a poof.

 

They reappeared in Naruto's apartment. Naruto filled the tub with water and gently lowered Sasuke in. He winced in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"It's nothing.. I'm fine.. It's just my.. insides.. it hurts to sit." Sasuke looked down in embarrassment. 

"Oh.." Naruto looked down as well. He was so scared to even talk about what had happened to Sasuke. "You know.. I'm know medic, but I've been told Uzumaki chakra is known for its longevity and healing properties... If you want maybe I could try to.. to pulse some chakra..to the uhh.. area.." Naruto was clearly embarrassed.

"Well.. maybe I guess we could try. It sure as hell won't hurt, and it definitely beats getting an infection on the road."

Naruto sweetly smiled at him as he helped him clean himself up and helped him out of the tub. He wrapped him up in a towel and wisked him off to his bedroom.

Sasuke lay on the bed blushing as Naruto went for bandages and other things. Naruto came back in, he was nervous. He wasn't quite sure how to act or what to do in this situation so he started with the cuts on Sasuke's torso. He stitched them one at a time working his way down. Laying a gentle kiss on each after placing a bandage over it. Now for the awkward part.. Sasuke's privates.

"Um.. do you wanna.. take the towel of..?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Yeah.. um sure" Sasuke then removed his towel.

Naruto held back a gasp as he saw the full extent of damage to Sasuke's rectum. It was so swollen and bruised. The rim was torn and bleeding. Naruto gulped and then held his index finger less than a cm away from Sasuke's butthole. Sasuke felt the warmth and shuddered, but he wasn't scared he trusted Naruto. He gave him a reassuring nod and than Naruto began pulsing warm bursts of chakra into it. At first the area warmed and then tingled, and then to Both of their amazements the wounds closed and the swelling went down. Naruto then turned his attention to the puncture wounds on Sasuke's penis. He did the same thing here as he did to Sasuke's rectum and these wounds healthed as well. 

Sasuke felt a tingling warmth in this member and it began to grow. This embarrassed both of the boys, but Naruto couldn't look away. Naruto thought to himself  _'maybe it would be alright to kiss this wound as well. no he snapped himself out of it. Sasuke had been through so much there was no way he would be okay with that.'_ Naruto was so engrossed in thought he didn't notice he was still pulsing warm chakra into Sasuke's member until he heard something. 

"Oh Narutoo.." Sasuke moaned out.

' _Well maybe if it makes him feel better I could just keep doing this.'_ Naruto then spread his hand around Sasuke's penis almost touching it and began to release warm bursts though out his whole hand. Sasuke arched his back, letting out another moan. He began thrusting into Naruto's hand. This fuel Naruto's fire causing the chakra he was putting out to become even more intense. Naruto felt his own member pounding in his pants.

"Naruto.. Touch me.." He didn't hesitate to oblige. Now with his hand pumping Sasuke's cock while pulsing chakra into it Sasuke felt like he was loosing his mind, but in a good way this time. Naruto's chakra pulsed from what felt like a path from the tip of his dick all the way up his spine to his brain. It was incredible his whole body trembled in pleasure. Their gazes meant and their mouths locked. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Naruto worked his tongue down Sasuke's neck and smiled as he heard Sasuke moan out his name again.

"Naruto.. I am close.. I want you. I want you to put it in me."

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke.. I don't wanna hurt you ever.."

"Please Naruto.. I need this.,. I need you.. I need to know i can..-"

"I love you Sasuke.. if it hurts promise you'll tell me to stop?"

"Yes Usuratonkachi, I promise."

They kissed passionately as Naruto clumsily removed all his clothes. He then kissed Sasuke's hole. Lightly at first, but then it turned very much wet. Eventually it became more of a thorough licking than a kiss. He left the area sopping wet and he turned his attention to wetting his throbbing dick. He wanted it all to be as wet as possible so it would be easy for Sasuke. He then positioned himself between Sasuke's legs. He rubbed himself up against Sasuke's entrance as he lowered his chest down onto Sasuke's. There faces were parallel. Their sweety bodies rubbed together in all the right ways.

"Are you-"

Sasuke pressed his mouth into Naruto's vigorously. Naruto entered him so slowly and tenderly. Kissing him passionately as he gently but thoroughly penetrated him. Sasuke cried out in pleasure as he wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto. Naruto was finally starting to get into he motions. Once he learned he wasn't going to break his lover his thrusts gained momentum. It felt as if they were penetrating deep into the depth of Sasuke's very being. Naruto and Sasuke held each other tight as their sweaty bodies rubbed together in unison. Nipples rubbing against each other. Their gazes meant and guided them into a soul shaking kiss. The both spasmed and held each other as they reached climax together.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and rolled onto his back. He reassuringly pulled Sasuke's head onto his shoulder. He stroked his hair lovingly. They were both breathless, and speachless; riding the high of the orgasm still. They just looked at eachother and nodded.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you... Arigato.."

Naruto kissed his forehead.

Naruto felt like he was floating on cloud nine. They would have to leave soon, but he was not about to break the most intimate moment of his life. He'd let Sasuke rest on him for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i moving to quickly? I mean he was healed. And besides Sasuke has been though a lot worse and came out the other side. I just couldn't hold it in any more. Another chapter tomorrow night most likely


	5. chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke share some non sexual moments together before having to face the challenges ahead. Doesn't make any physical progess, but some emotional progress and understanding I feel needed to happen before I could move on.

Sasuke tossed and Turned all night. Naruto held him close as he felt his Chakra flare up several times. All throughout the night he sent gentle pulses of his and kyubis chakra into Sasuke's wounds. He stared at the beautiful chiseled man that lay on his chest. He was overjoyed that he could finally hold him in his arms, but at what cost? 

Sasuke had already been through so much. He was such a proud man Naruto knew this would put a huge strain on Sasuke's already traumatized mind. Naruto shook his head trying to get the images and thoughts out of his mind. He then felt himself swelling up with this unimaginable anger, and then with the realization that he had infact, that night taken people's lives Disgust. He had compromised his values.. Although he was in no position to assess guilt, for the first time in his life he had taken life. whether or not they deserved it.. and that's what sickened him the most, he knew to save Sasuke he would to it again. Then there was the guilt that he had failed allowing such terrible things to happen to him in the first place, and oh god Yamato sensei! 

Naruto trembled as tears streamed down his face. This stirring woke Sasuke up. Sasuke immediatly leaned up and grabbed Naruto's cheeks wiping away the tears.

"Naruto.." he said in his deep velvet voice.

Naruto choked back tears and inhaled deeply for a moment. He bit his lip.

"Naruto talk to me don't shut me out. I'm here we are on the same level."

"I failed... I failed you so bad.. And not only did I fail you but Yamato sensei, and the whole village.." Naruto felt his throat burning as he spoke. "I don't know who I am anymore.. I never wanna fail you again.. I wanna be able to be enough to keep you safe.."

Sasuke pulled Naruto in and ran his finger tips up and down his back soothing him before he spoke. "Naruto.. you didn't fail me. What happened to me today had nothing to do with you. I'm honestly glad you weren't there or you would be in Yamato's place right now and then who would have saved me?" Naruto nestled his face into Sasuke's collar bone as Sasuke continued to speak. "and as far as not knowing who you are anymore, I am in the same boat.. but I know in the bottom of my heart as long as I have you by my side I can get through anything.. I know it may take time to prove it to you... but I will never leave you again." 

Naruto sat up and gazed deeply into sasuke's eyes. I single tear ran down his face as he leaned in for the most tender and understanding kiss of his life. It was as if all the pain and miscommunication of the pasthe washed away. They saw into each others souls and both knew in their heart of hearts that they would weather any storm together. Which would definitely come in handy in a few minutes when they would have to leave kohona indefinitely..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sloppiness and mushy stuff. All I have atm is my phone so please bare with me.


	6. new page

Naruto and Sasuke both began equipping themselves with anything and everything they could find. They weren't sure exactly what the future held, but they would be prepared together.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and smiled, "this time we leave together." Sasuke spoke so soothingly, erasing the last bit of doubt Naruto had. They both nodded in agreement and were off. They bounded over roof tops and in no time were in the forest. Naruto knew something wasn't right, they were being followed. By the time he figured out who it was he appeared in front of them. 

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled in an unsure tone while taking one step ahead of Sasuke and taking a defensive stance.

"Naruto, don't worry that's not why I am here. I just want to make sure you are aware of everything you may be throwing away by leaving the village." Kakashi slumped and put his hands in his pockets. "Although, the decision is ultimately yours.. I just thought I would let you know that Tsunade-sama's condition has became more stable. The council will still remain in charge until she wakes up.. but we are hopeful.. and I ultimately I want you to be safe. Although you defeated pain, there is still someone out there with the other bijuus. This world is a dark place and the last Uchiha and the nine tails jinchuriki better watch after eachother."

"Ka..kashi sensei.." Naruto spoke softly with his head down, before he could even look up there was a poof and Kakashi was gone.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tighter. "You heard the man, its not just me that needs protecting. And what was that earlier, stepping in front of me like I can't take care of myself." 

Naruto laughed and said "Sorry I guess my body just moved on its own."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled Naruto in for a back breakino hug. "Guess we should keep going right dobe? Where exactly are we heading anyway?" 

"Well I heard some rumors of this place people go to to train their Bijuus.."

"Your going to what??" Sasuke said Confused.

"Well you see if I can take some of his Chakra then I'll be able to control it and better harness it.. and it could prove extremely useful with the world going to shit like it is.."

"I hope you know your not going in alone, me and these eyes will be right their beside you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, any excuse to get into my head right teme?"

"Shut it, usuratonkachi. Lead the way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate bee, he won't be in my story at all fyi. In the next few chapters we will be seeing how things are different without Sasuke being with obito and getting itachis eyes.


	7. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a short one real quick. Almost done the next chapter will post tonight.

Sasuke and Naruto travel for a few days, stopping to eat and sleep. At night they would lay by the fire and talk about all the things they had missed in each other's lives. After a week or so they reached there destination. It was a mysterious looking temple with a large door. They stood at the door for a moment until Sasuke spoke.

"Are you ready.. remember I can step in at any time."

"I know.. we talked about this the other night.. it'll be a piece a cake. Now let's go."

"Yeah piece of cake.." Sasuke muttered as Naruto drug him through the door.

It was an every expanding room of light. Naruto sat cross legged on the floor with Sasuke across from him. Sasuke it a deep breath in and activated his sharingan.

"I'm going in Naruto.. I love you."

"I love you too. let's do this." 

________

**"Ahhh... NARUTO so your back, and you brought the Uchiha..."**

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah and we're coming for you." and with that the seal was released.

The nine tails sprung forward with such force and let out an earth shattering roar. Sasuke sat back and watched the battle. Naruto had the upper hand, Sasuke was amazed how far Naruto had come. Just when Sasuke thought Naruto had almost won the nine tails got the upper hand and began pulling out Naruto's chakra. 

Sasuke sprung into action, but before he knew it the nine tails was gone and they were in another room of light. There was a mysterious red headed woman there smiling at them? What exactly was going on here, where were they, where did the nine tails go, and who is this woman?

 


	8. Kushina Uzumaki

The woman stood for a moment admiring Naruto and then spoke, “Naruto I can't believe its finally you.”  
  
Naruto scratched his head.. “I'm sorry, do I know you?”  
  
With a huff she spoke “You honestly can't tell who I am? I thought Minato might have said something...” Naruto's stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide as she continued. “but what can you expect..”  
  
“Your my.. your my mother..” he stumbled forward eyes full of tears and wrapped his arms around her. “I can't believe it my mother, and your so beautiful, I love your hair!”  
  
“Well thanks ya know, your father always loved my hair too!” She smiled and hugged him tightly. She looked up and saw Sasuke. “And who is this you brought with you?”  
  
“Oh yeah!” he went and pulled the shocked Uchiha over. “This is Sasuke!”  
  
“Sasuke! You mean Mikoto's son?!” She laughed  
  
“Yes mam, that was my mother's name. Did you by chance know her?”  
  
“Your mother was my best friend, I remember when you were a baby ya know? And let me guess you too are best friends?” Sasuke blushed at this, and Naruto laughed.  
  
“Well I guess you could say that mom.” He laughed.  
  
“Whats so funny?..” she looked at them both for a moment and gasped and jumped up and down like an excited child. “NO WAY! I was right I can't believe it!” She continued squeeling and squeezing Naruto.  
  
“Excuse me mam, You were right about what?”  
  
“Well I use to always tell your mother that our children would grow up and get married!”  
  
Naruto's mouth hung open, “We aren't exactly married mother, but he is in my heart.” Sasuke steps forward and pulls Naruto's hand into his chest, “He is in mine as well.”  
  
“Well gosh, I guess I am getting a little far ahead of myself! So where should I begin?”  
  
“I wanna hear everything mom, I wanna know how you and dad meant, everything. Ive been wanting this my entire life.”  
  
“Alright then boys why don't we sit down this may take awhile.”  
  


* * *

  
Sasuke sat and and listened while she told Naruto everything. He mainly watched Naruto's face. He felt butterflies in his stomach seeing Naruto so happy hearing how his father was his mothers hero. But he also felt sick to his stomach as she told him of the night of his birth. He saw Naruto trying to hold back tears, and with tears in his own eyes he put his arm around him. She finished, they didn't want the moment to end, but sadly it couldn't last forever.  
  
“Well, what do you say we deal with the nine tails? Should be a breeze with the three of us.”  
  
“Yeah.. I had completely forgotten honestly. I was just so glad to finally meet you.”  
  
She snapped her fingers and they were back in battle with the nine tails, and suddenly there was a strong chakra chain wrapped around the nine tails.  
  
“KUSHINA!?”  
  
“Yes! Thats my MOTHER!” and with that Naruto pulled the rest of the nine tails chakra out, and redid the seal.  
  
Sasuke sat in amazement with his mouth open. Naruto was so beautiful. He was glowing and chakra was flying off of him in these warm waves. It was mind blowingly incredible.  
  
“Well that was quick, good job Naruto.”  
  
Kushina came and smacked Sasuke's back, “What do you expect from us Uzumaki's, Uchiha? We could give ya a run for your money, ya know?”  
  
“Yes mam, I know you really are something. I am very blessed to have gotten to meet you.”  
  
“Yes! My mother and father are AMAZING!” Naruto boasted.  
  
Kushina began to fade. “Naruto I don't have long I just wish this could have lasted longer. Sasuke I'll be sure to tell your mother what a wonderful shinobi you have become.” Everyones eyes cloudy, as Naruto ran in for one last hug.  
  
“I love you mom.” He held her tight sobbing. “And I love you Naruto, forever and always no matter what. Live your life to the fullest and be happy.” and with that she vanished into light.  
  
They both stayed in the room for awhile in an awkward embrace and caught their composure. It was an extremely emotionally exhausting experience for the both of them. And they weren't exactly sure where to go from here.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is soly lemon.

They stayed in that room for what seemed like days just holding each other and talking. Sasuke was in awe of the power that Naruto now could harness and he felt as if he needed to become more himself. He needed to be able to help Naruto. He did have the Mangekyo sharingan, but he could hardly use it without the risk of loosing sight all together. There was another option, but he could never bring himself to doing it. If he would have accepted his brothers eyes from the masked Uchiha he would not have to worry about the side effects of the mangekyo. But he could never bring himself to defile his brothers body. He had already done more than enough himself. He was lost in thought when suddenly Naruto broke the silence.

 

“Hey teme, is everything okay? Your trembling”

 

“Im fine.. just thinking about Itachi.”

 

“You wanna talk about it?”  
  


“No its fine, I just was thinking about ways I ccould become stronger mainly.”

 

“Oh well why don't we go check out some of those old lands the Uchiha's use to live on before the formation of the village?”

 

“You don't have to ask me twice... well wait..-” *poof * a shadow clone pops into existance “..-maybe you will have to ask me twice.”

 

Sasuke smirked and the clone got behind him and began kissing his sholders up to his neck, and rubbing his hands all over Sasuke's chest. The real Naruto turned his attention to the business area. First by gently running his finger down the entire length of Sasuke's erection. Then he got on his knees and begin too lick at it slowly appreciating the beauty in front of him. And oh god was it so beautiful, light skin toned to perfectly with hip muscles flowing perfectly to a penis that is just the right girth and length. 

  
“Ughhhhh oh Nar...” Sasuke being pumping his hips. Naruto eagerly put Sasuke's entire length into his mouth. He rubbed the head of it against the back of his throat and worked the base with his tongue. The clone began working his way down Sasuke's back and began to like his asshole. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair hard. The clone then got so excited it shoved its tongue as far into Sasuke as it could

  
“Ahh. What the.. I'm gonna I'm gonna...” and with that Naruto sucked his hardest yet and Sasuke unloaded deep into the back of his throat. 

 

Panting Sasuke weakly said “That.. was..” Naruto interrupted “I know I'm sorry I went to far.” “No, let me finish, That was incredible!” 

 

“Really was it? I'm glad you liked it.. would you happen to be good to go again?”

 

“Don't underestimate my stamina dobe! But I wanna play around some more first.”

 

\”Oh really?”

 

“Yeah lay back, and don't ditch the clone just yet.” Naruto raised an eyebrow and obliged. 

 

Sasuke began licking Naruto's balls, and then trailed down to his asshole. Paying it some attention and then working his way back up and sucking on his pulsing erection. When his mouth wasn't on Naruto's asshole his fingers were inside it. Ths went on for awhile, until he leaned up and rubbed his leaking erection against Narutos sopping entrance. Naruto panted and nodding. Sasuke kept rubbing it building up tension until Naruto squirmed and begged for it.   
  
“Sasuke.. Sasuke please.. Put it in..” Sasuke smiled and thrust into Naruto. Naruto clung onto Sasuke for dear life. Sasuke paid close attention not to be too rough or hit Naruto's prostate too much. He fucked him throughly and tenderly for awhile and then he singled the clone over. The clone licked at Sasuke's hole for a while until Sasuke muttered “more” the clone than proceeded to finger him, but apparently he still wanted more. “No take me, take me now!” The clone rushed to get inside of him. He pumped in sync with pace Sasuke drilled into Naruto. As Sasuke neared orgasm his thrusts became more rapid and deeper, and the clones did as well, this only excited Sasuke more. “Sasuke I'm cumming, cum with me!” Naruto yelled, but he didn't need to, before Sasuke knew it they were both climaxing, and the clone poofed away. 

 

He lays on Naruto's chest still riding the high of the orgasm, while Naruto stroked his hair.. 

 

“I can't believe it gets better every day.” Naruto spoke so gently is was odd. 

 

“Yeah sex keeps getting more incredible doesn't it?”  
  
“No.. Not ust the sex, us. Our relationship, our love, our bound, everything.” Sasuke leans in and kisses him deeply and slowly. “Your right Naruto, its amazing that every day I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

 

Naruto kisses his head and guides it to rest back on his chest. “I love you too Sasuke... More than you could ever imagine..” and with that they both drift off to sleep.

 

 


	10. uchiha

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke head toward the old Uchiha lands. It shouldn't take too long to get there, but they go ahead and enjoy the journey. They take in all the beauty of the earth and Naruto teaches Sasuke a few goings about sage Chakra and the earth Along the way.

"Hey Naruto.. do you think it's odd that no ROOT or ANBU have came after us?"

"Hmm.. I never thought of that ya know. It must be Kakashi.. or maybe ba-chan woke up. Who knows really. Maybe we're just lucky."

"Well we have been let's just hope it continues. Let's break for lunch?"

"awe I was hoping we'd come across a town and could share a some ramen!"

"Same as always usuratonkachi"

* * *

 

Else where Tobi adorns his white double eyed mask. "Kabuto, finish up the edo tensi while I go pick up the last pawn." 

"Should be no problem with his left eye huh?"

"He is with the last remaining jinchuriki, I may kill two birds with one stone. Just make sure your finished when I get back so we can begin project tsukyomi."

And with that he uses his kumi and is gone.

* * *

 

Naruto and Sasuke just finished their Meal and are just sitting around talking. Naruto is showing Sasuke a few more perks of sage mode when all the sudden he tenses up.

"Sasuke, get ready!" Without a word Sasuke gets back to back with Naruto weapon drawn.

Not three seconds later Tobi appears. 

"You! Didn't you get the message? I don't want any part of your organization anymore! You left me for dead. Let me get taken prisoner, manipulated me, now I know why Itachi didn't want us to meet!" Sasuke asserted.

"Ah yes Itachi.." Tobi activates his mangekyo the right is his usual but the left is..

"HIS EYE HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke lunges forward.

Naruto tries to as well, but all the sudden he's choking. Why does this eye make him feel like his insides are being pulled out. Naruto falls to the ground. 

"NARUTO!" Sasuke drops his guard for one minute and is caught by several kuni. Sasuke drops to the ground to attempting to remove the blades as tobi comes closer. Tobi commences to pumle Sasuke. All of the sudden Naruto gasps and a crow emerges from his mouth. 

"Why.. it can't be.. His eye must have called it forth.. what a crafty one he was.."

Tobi snatches the crow. "Thank you. This is much better than Sasuke would have ever been, I will be back for him however. enjoy him while you can." And with that he was gone.

* * *

 

"Sasuke please wake up. I need you I don't understand this. I don't know what to do. I failed you again!" Naruto held Sasuke's hand and bawled.

"Usura..tonkachi.. where are we?" Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke! Your awake!" He wrapped his arms around him in relief. "We're in a cave in the middle of nowhere. I can't even explain what happened, a crow flew out of my mouth and he got really excited and left.."

"A crow?" "yeah a crow with a sharingan." 

"Naruto! Try to remember how did that crow get inside you?!" 

"Well uh um.. lemme think.." he scratched his head for a moment. "Well there was this one time when Itachi had asked me if I would kill you to save the village, I thought it was genjutsu.. He attacked me with crows and shoved one down my throat." 

"Why, we have to figure out why he did it. There had to have been a reason.." 

"There's more. He wasn't there for my bijuu.. he said he'd come back for you, and I should enjoy you while I can.." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shirt." I won't let him have you. I will die before I let anyone have you!"

"Naruto.. he's not going to taking either of us. We just have to be more prepared. We know he's coming now, so we'll just be ready."

"Yeah.. be ready.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoamatsukami

They stayed in the cave for a couple days while Sasuke recovered. Naruto did not leave his side. He pulsed Chakra into Sasuke's wounds. Naruto is even more protective than he was before.

Once Sasuke was better they decided they needed to train. They spared for awhile and Sasuke felt bad for thinking it was fun. He knew how serious Naruto was about this training, but there was just something about clashing with Naruto that just put his soul in balance.

* * *

 

 

Else where Tobi had yet a different eye placed in his left eye socket. This time it was shisui Uchiha's. He now has one of the most feared eye in all of the Uchiha clans history. He can now use kotoamatsukami.

"Kabuto, ready Itachi's eyes. Sasuke will be coming for them shortly."

"But of course.. I shall have his brother ready for him as well. Itachi will get to witness his brother use the rinne rebirth technique."

"Now now, let's not rush things. Itachi will get to witness Sasuke do a lot of things."

 

The moment Naruto had been dreading was finally here. Tobi appeared in front of them and Naruto went into kyuubi mode. They both faced him utterly consentrated. Naruto stepped forward.

"I'll never let you take Sasuke you'll have to kill me first!" 

"Take him? No, your mistaken he's going to come with me on his own." 

"Your even more fucking crazy than I thought you were if..." "KOTOAMATSUKAMI!" 

Sasuke's eyes turned dim and he went limp. 

"Sasuke.. Sasuke what's wrong?..." Naruto's worry grew frantic when he didn't repsond. "Sasuke say something, I love you, we talk everything out remember?"

Sasuke took a zombie like steps forward to Tobi. "Sasuke stop! What are you-" Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach.

"Leave me alone worm. I need to fulfill my duty as a Uchiha and complete project tsukiyomi." 

Naruto got up and ran at him again but before he knew it they were gone. He fell to the ground and clutched his chest. How could this happen how could he fail him again?! He couldn't breathe, and he thought for a minute he might just die there, but the he remembered Sasuke needed him. He had to find him no matter the cost.


	12. empty shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen to Sasuke again. Sorry not sorry.

Sasuke is in a dark candle lit room alone. Siting with his back absolutely straight as an arrow and his hands folded in his lap.

"Well Sasuke I know all you care about the the project, but your brother will be here in a minute and I'm sure he'd really like to see you."

Sasuke didn't respond just stared blankly forward.

Kabuto reanimated Itachi and restrained his moments. He did not hinder his personality or speech at all though. 

Tobi stepped forward. 

"Ahh Itachi, hello. I've missed you. I just want to give you a little pay back for thinking you out played me." He pulled Sasuke forward.

"What's the meaning of this! What have you done to him?"

"well you see none of this would be possible if the jinchuriki hadn't spit up shisui's eye. So it's all really thanks to you."

"You bastard! Let him go, you don't need him now you have me!"

"Tsk tsk. You won't do, you see I need him to give up his life and preform the rinne rebirth technique to bring the real madara back to life."

"You bastard I won't let you get away with this!"

"There's really not much you can do, bit watch. And I really do owe you a lot of thanks for making all this possible. So why don't you sit back at watch?"

Tobi walked over to Sasuke and began to lick the side of her face. The entire time staring at Itachi. "STOP! STOP!" 

"Kabuto silence him, and keep his eyes open!"

Tobi began to undress Sasuke. He then grabbed him by the hair and threw him onto the floor in front of Itachi. Itachi had tears running down his face. 

"You wanna see how much your baby brother has grown?! Sasuke I think you wanna suck my dick." To itachi's horror Sasuke undid his pants and began to slob on Tobi's penis. 

"You know I don't really enjoy this.. maybe I should try something else.." he kicked Sasuke to the ground. "Kabuto, how about some snakes? Non poisonous." "yes sir" *poof* a half dozen inch thick snakes appear. "Now what would you like them to do?" "Penetrate Sasuke of course." 

The snakes began to slither all over Sasuke's body, wrapping around his penis, and dryly slide up into his ass. 

"Leave them too it, its not like either of them is going anywhere for awhile. Why don't you go ahead and allow Itachi to have his speech back? I'll be heading out now. You hold down the fort until I summon little Sasuke."


	13. heartache

Naruto searched all over for traces of Sasuke's Chakra to no avail. He wasn't sure what to do know and then he remember Kakashi and his dogs. Could he risk going back to konoha? He shook his head, of course he would go through anything for him.

Naruto headed back to the village. He would mask his Chakra and sneak in at night.

* * *

Tobi returned and reveled in the sight of Itachi pleading with Sasuke to just get up. 

"Ha, enjoy the show? Kabuto, it's time for the operation. For now I will get the rinnegan, and Sasuke will get Itachi's eyes. Shisui's eye I will hide in a place only I can get to."

"Is it that time already?" 

"Yes now, hurry and get this over with."

* * *

Naruto wasted no time heading for Kakashi's apartment. He quickly entered the room and his neck with meant with cold steal.

"Naruto? I can't believe it! Sorry I didn't know it was you. Why exactly are you here?" 

"Sensei they took him! Tobi has Sasuke and I can'tell find him and I need help!"

"Oh.. I see.. well if Tobi took him there probably was a reason.. it's probably in the villages best interest if I help you find him."

Naruto beamed. "Really you'll help me??"

"Yes Naruto, let's go"

 

* * *

 

"Open your eyes." 

"The transplant has been successful." 

"Excellent, now absolutely everything is prepared. All we need to do now is cause a scene and draw out the nine tails. Sasuke don't you wanna go show your brother his eyes?"

Sasuke walked right up to Itachi and stared blankly back into his eyes. "This is right!" 

"Your dead who are you to decide what is right? I'll be taking Sasuke with me, I think we'll have a great time extracting the nine tails together." 

"You think you have this all under control? Well I believe in Naruto, he won't fail baby brother. Their bond is something you could never understand."

"Hah! Well see about that, I'll be sure to drop his corpse off later" 

 

 

 

 


	14. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Internet got shut off yada yada. Any ways, i skip a few things that i feel everyone should know. i'm sorry if that upsets anyone or takes away from the story, but i hate reading fanfiction and reading pages and pages of dialog with secondary characters. so as far as any one the other rookie nines roles in the war goes, ill probably breeze over them.

Naruto and Kakshi bound over tree tops anxiously. Naruto feels like his blood is a thousand degrees, he's never been this mad and worried in his entire life. All of the sudden Kakashi's dogs pick up a familiar scent.

"Its the Uchiha." Pukon plainly states.

"Sasuke!?!" Naruto's heart skips a beat. "No.. the older one, Itachi." Naruto's heart sinks, and then he realises that it makes no sense. "Kakashi sensei.. it couldn't possibly be him.. whats going on?" "Well, Naruto, I think that our best bet is to head towards that direction, but use extreme discretion." "Let's go." and with that they were off again. 

They source out the scent, and reach a entrance in the side of a mountain. Naruto enters sage mode to feel out the place before they decide what to do.  
  
"I.. I think it is Itachi, but different, and theres only one other person in there.... Sasuke's.. no there.."

"Are they strong?"

"They are strong, but boy do I have something for them!" and with that Naruto descends into nine tails chkra mode. "Woah.. You too really did push each other further didn't you?" Naruto smiled slightly for a moment nodding and then spoke "ah.. mom helped a little too.." "mom? You mean Kushina? How did you? When did you?" "Theres no time, I'll fill you in later." Then he burst through the hideout.

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled.

 "Itachi! It is you! But where is he!? Where's Sasuke?!" 

"They.. They....."

"Itachi! Tell me!"

"They did.. things to him.. and they transplanted my eyes into him. Tobi.. He reprogrammed him.. There was nothing.. I could do.." Itachi began to sob..

"That bastard just wait until I find him!" He snarled.

"Ahh, Tobi is the least of your worries right now!" Kabuto stepped out of the shadows and his snakes lounged toward him. Kakashi sliced the head off the snake.

"Thanks sensei. Help Itachi down while i deal with Hebe junior over here. "-

Then Naruto engages Kabuto in a battle. A battle that he wins with his all famous Talk no Jutsu.

Now with Itachi free from his restraints, both mental and physical. They sit and formulate a strategy.

_______________________________

Elsewhere Tobi and Sasuke appear near a small village. "Sasuke I think you should try out your new eyes." With that the village is engulfed in deep black flames. 

Suddenly Naruto senses the surge in Sasuke's Chakra.

"Its him.. I know it is. They're not far from here. Five minutes tops." Naruto speaks clearly for once.

"Alright I'll send my dogs to alert the allied nations, and Kabuto will stay here and complete his end of the deal."

"Allied nations??" Itachi questions.

"Ah, yes you've missed alot, although this is a recent development to band together to finish off the Akastski." Kakashi then relays the message to his dogs and the three are off. Naruto ignoring Kakshi and rushing ahead.

_______________________________

"SASUKE!" Naruto knows better but he blindly runs toward his friend. The man attacks as if he doesn't even remember his lover. Naruto does nothing but block his attacks.  
"Sasuke! Please! I know your in there! Your stronger than this!" He doesn't respond but merely increases the strength of his attacks.

"it will never work! He's mine now, as the nine tails will soon be!" Tobi materializes and then joins in the attack. Naruto manages to hold them both off quite well, he knows Itachi and Kakshi will be there any second.

"You bastard! I'm going to rip that mask off of your face and watch the you die!" Naruto lands a head butt straight in the center of Tobi's face and the mask begins to crack.

" _O...O..Obito.._ " Kakashi mutters as he lands at the battlefield and stumbled to the ground. He's acting like he's seen a ghost, when really hasn't he?


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi staggers forward.

"O..bito.. How? It can't be.."

Obito chuckled, "It matters not what I was, but what I shall accomplish. My life, my existence in this hell means nothing."

"I thought you were dead! We all did, we mourned you!"

Obito narrowed his eyes "'We' how dare you say 'we'. You let her down, you _killed_ her." You could feel the venom coming off of him. Kakashi didn't respond; he just stood there trembling. Naruto had never scene his sensei so shaken before.

"But don't worry, I will put you all out of your misery soon. There's a certain someone waiting for us, and I think he's waited long enough." Obito spoke again with such venom.

"Your not leaving!" Naruto snarled as he and Itachi rushed Obito, but it was too late. Once again they were gone.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto fell to his knees and beat the ground.

"Naruto, calm yourself. Use senjutsu, concentrate." Itachi was always calm and calculating in the hardest of situations.

"ah, okay.. It's just so hard." Naruto replied and desended into sage mode. "A few miles south of here, there's Sasuke, Obito, and another strong chakra." :  
"Let's go Kakashi." Itachi said, but was granted no reply.  
  
"Kakashi sensei.." 

Kakashi gathered himself for a moment; cleared his throat, and replied. "I'm alright Naruto.. I know now what I must do.." he swallowed deeply. Something he had wished for for years had come true, but not in the way he had so strongly hoped.

"It's never too late.." Naruto replied; and with that they were off.

Along the way Pakkun showed up with a message for Kakashi.

"Understood, now get yourself out of here; things may get ugly." Kakashi said to his long time companion.

"What is it Sensei?"

"The allied forces sensory nin detected the disturbance, they are all headed here. Along with the Kage.. With disposal orders for the three Uchiha.."

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" Naruto snarled like the beast inside him, "THEY'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

"Naruto, I understand where you are coming from; I want no harm to come to my baby brother, but how will you fight Sasuke off, and defend him at the same time?"  
"I WILL! Even if it kills me! No one will touch him, and Tobi-Obito whoever and the hell it is will pay!"

Itachi put his hand on Naruto's sholder, "I trust you. Sasuke is very lucky to have you, now lets just hope Kabuto hurries with those reinforcements; If anyone can change the allies minds it'll be them." Itachi was so calm and reassuring it was incredible, it felt like he truly did believe everything would be alright.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The allied forces reached the battlefield before them. They quickly proved to be no match of the three Uchiha's; The new edition especially. Madara: edo tensei, rinnegan, unlimited chakra, gendo statue, and not to mention his already formidable strength; it's no wander they stood no chance. Once they finally did arrive the ground was littered with dead shinobi. 

"Kakashi, you deal with Obito. Naruto come with me." Itachi ordered and then men complied without a word.

"Naruto, I need you to keep Sasuke's attention for a moment. I have something that just may work."

"I understand." Naruto's heart pounded through his chest as Sasuke came into view, and it shattered as he watched Sasuke desimate dozens of chunnin with his Susanno.

"SASUKE!" He screamed as he descended into nine tails mode. He meant Sasuke's Susanno with Kurama's chakra and held steady. He forced him back, and for some reason Sasuke's Susanno disappeared. Itachi jumped infront of Naruto.

"Naruto stay behind me! Izanami!" Itachi asserted. Sasuke's body loosened up and he stood there motionless.

"What.. happened? Is he going to be alright?" Naruto questioned.

"It's all up to him now. I cast a forbidden jutsu on him, he's highly intelligent. I have complete faith that he will work through this; but for now you need to get him to a safe place. I'll help here." Itachi said as the light left his left eye.

"But.. How can I help him?" Naruto bit his lip as he spoke.

"You and I have already laid the sign posts, it's up to him to make his way back down the right path.Now go!"

Naruto nodded in agreement, craddled his love in his arms, and fled to the near by shore line. He sat on the ground and laid Sasuke's head in his lap. He stroked his hair and gently hummed to him for awhile. How long will it take.. will he really be okay? So many worries ran through his mind.

"Sasuke.. If you can hear me.. I want you to know that I love you. I wish I knew what to do. I wish i could think as clearly as Itachi; he really is amazing. I know why you looked up to him so much as a child.. You really were lucky to have him, and that makes.. what happened even harder.. God Sasuke, you've been through so much; I wish I could take some of the burden off or your shoulders. I would, in a heart beat take all of your pain into myself.. I just... i just.." Tears ran down Naruto's face and fell onto Sasuke's forehead. "I just need you to come back to me, and then I'll work everyday for the rest of our lives to make your life happier, or easier. I'll do anything, and everything just to see your smile again." A few more tears made their way down to Sasuke's face again, when suddenly Naruto felt cold skin brush up against his face.

"Na--ru-to.." Sasuke croaked out. Naruto's eyes grew in shock and he placed his hand on top of Sasuke's and lovingly pressed it into his own.

"Your back..." Tears of joy streamed down Naruto's face as he stared into Sasuke's eyes and finally saw the warmth in the deep pools of ebony.

"I... I was so lost Naruto.. I was there... I saw... **_everything_**.. But I couldn't do anything.. I felt like I'd screamed myself hoarse, but no sound came.. I was there, and yet I wasn't...I felt.. I saw.. _everything..."_ Sasuke choked out the words and then turned his head into Naruto's chest and sobbed. Naruto held him tight, and he too began to sob.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I could have.. I should have..." Naruto began to hyperventillate. Sasuke leaned up and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"No.. Naruto, I am not your responsibility.. Everytime something happens to me you beat yourself up over it."

"That's.. Not what it is.. It's just when I see you hurting... see you carrying that burden... I just hurt.." Naruto said as tears still fell.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's wide eyes. "I.. I know what you mean.. I hurt for you.. as well.." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned forward with a twinkle in his eyes and gently kissed Sasuke. 

"I missed you dobe.."

"I missed you more teme." Naruto continued, "You ready to go get these fucker's back?"

"Yeah, just try to keep up." Sasuke boasted as they made their way back to the battlefield.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I am deffinetly not a writer so I am sorry for all the grammatical errors that are most likely all through out. This story honestly is just a way for me to get my kinks out. lol. I already have most of chapter two written will most likely post tomorrow.


End file.
